Takato's birthday gift
by WarGreymon X
Summary: 3 years have passed, and Takato is having a birthday party. Rika shows up and haves a surprise for Takato.This is my 1st fanfic.
1. Takato's birthday gift

Rika's True Love: By: WarGreymon X

It was a bright and sunny day. Takato and Rika had been friends for years, and had been growing closer every time they'd seen each other. Takato's birthday was today and he was having an invite only party in the park. Of course he only invited the tamer gang. "Thanks for coming guys!" Takato said. "Come on Rika, you couldn't of forgotten my birthday" Takato whispered. Then Rika showed up with Renamon. The digimon were playing elsewhere. "Rika! You made it!" Takato smiled. "I wouldn't miss this party for the world. Only because it's Takato's" Rika mumbled, "What did you say"? Takato said. "Uh…H-Here's your gift" Rika said nervously.

It was wrapped around a box with blue ribbon. Inside were new goggles and a note. It said "Dear Takato, meet me at Guilmon's Hideout during the party for your second gift". Rika. Takato snuck from the party. He had something special to tell Rika. He grabbed flowers. He got there but was alone. Hands covered his eyes. "Happy birthday" Rika whispered as she kissed Takato. They sat against the bars of the hideout as they talked. "Takato, every time I see you I blush. I used to cover up by being mean, but every time I got nicer and nicer.

Their faces were blushing bright red. They smiled at each other constantly. Then, they got up and grabbed hands. After they grabbed hands, they span around the lay on the grass. "I remember all those journeys, and how she made them miserable until we got to the D reaper". "Takato". "Do you love me"? Asked Rika. "Of course! During that time we bio-merged, I-I thought you liked R-Ryo"? Takato stuttered. "(Idiot! Way to ruin the moment)" Takato thought. "Hehe, Ri…ka"Takato was nervous.

"It's all right. I've never ever loved Ryo. I've either thought of Renamon as a partner and a friend, or you as a…"Rika paused. She moved into Takato's arms. "Boyfriend". They blushed a ruby red color. Rika closed her eyes. Takato thought one thing, then said "Girlfriend" They kissed, then walked back holding hands in the nick of time. Henry said _"Where have you been! We were all about to split into groups to find you!"_Henry exclaimed. "Hahahahaha!" everyone laughed.

Kazu and Kenta were playing with the digimon, while Jeri and her puppet dog were playing with Calamon. Jeri was crawling with Calamon and noticed Rika and Takato holding hands and blabbed it to everyone. Ryo couldn't believe it!. Everyone said "what's going on!"They shouted with anger of Jeri being in their business, blushed, and said "We're going outttt!"

Takato and Rika's parents served foods and breads (Guilmon bread and other digimon head shaped breads to the digimon).After they ate cake. They all went home.


	2. Rika's misfortune

Dark Rising By: WarGreymon X

2 weeks ago, Takato and Rika started dating on Takato's birthday. Their relationship was going well. Their love went great. However the group of tamers were different. Ryo was jealous, and secretly tried to hang with Rika. Jeri was now together with Henry. Kazu and Kenta built a training course for their digimon. Even the digimon were now in couples.

Renamon and Guilmon. But they weren't a real couple, just friends. Today is Takato and Rika's first real date. Takato was at the bakery waiting for Rika to show up.

"I probably should have met up with her at her house." "Is that Renamon"? Takato wondered.

"Takato, I need to speak to you and Guilmon about Rika," Renamon said sadly.

Takato got a worried look, and shouted "IS RIKA OK!"

"Keep….it…DOWN!" Renamon exclaimed.

"Last night, Rika was sleeping as well as I. Something cold passed by me and awoke me. When I looked at Rika, she seemed afraid in her dream. Then her body changed color. The darker colors turned black while the lighter colors turned grey. Darkness was consuming her. Then she faded and disappeared. She wouldn't wake up at all."Renamon explained"

"Wha...What!We...We got T-to look for her! I'll tell the others!"Takato demanded.

"We don't have time! We should search for her ourselves. One of us searches here, while the other searches…The Digital World." Renamon said.

"Then I choose the digital world."Takato remarked

"What!"Renamon said with disagreement, as she frowned

"Please Renamon, I have to save Rika! I love her with all my heart. I can save her, I will save her! Takato ordered

"But!"Renamon was cut off

"I need you to tell everyone any ways. Please?" Asked Takato

"You have my word."Renamon said

"Guilmon, let's go!"Takato smirked

"Ok. by Renamon" Guilmon said smiling

Takato and Guilmon jumped in the portal at the hideout, while Renamon searched, ate, and told the others. Everyone met up at the park and split into search groups. (Henry and Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo). Rika wasn't in the park, the hideout, the bakery, or her/Takato's Home. Hours had passed and still no luck. Everyone was tired, especially Takato and Guilmon. They bio-merged, and flew up to earth. When they got back, it got really dark and started to rain. Takato felt like he was going to cry.

"Where are you Rika?" Takato cried

("It was my duty to protect her and I let this happen, besides she is my friend and partner") Renamon thought.

Everyone sighed, then felt a tremor. A black spiral came down from the sky.

"That's the same black darkness that consumed Rika" Renamon yelled.

The dark spiral vanished and standing there was a digimon.

"Who are you."Henry asked.

His D-arc kept showing "unknown digimon."

He was all black with a yellowish glowing mask.

"I am pure darkness, and true evil! I am here to obtain my army of dark _warriors."_

"I am Nocturnemon. I've been looking for people to witness my power and destruction. Even with all the power I have, I knew I could have more. In the digital world, all the digimon were to weak to consume. I overheard two digimon speaking about how the _digi tamers_ saved the digital and **Human** world. So, I came here to find who the tamers were. When I was searching, I stumbled upon you in the park. I saw your digimon, and knew my searched was over. I started my consumption first at the one you call Rika. I….Nocturnemon was cut off.

"You're the reason why Rika's missing or-or even gone!"Takato interrupted.

"She's not missing"

"If not, then where is!"Takato demanded an answer.

"You fool! I wouldn't tell you! Even if you knew, you can't save her. She is my dark puppet."

"Rika is no one's puppet. If you don't tell me, I'll force you to!"Takato warned.

"You, your power isn't even close to mine"

"So your not going to tell me?!"

"Guilmon, Biomerge To Gallantmon."

"Tell me!"

Gallantmon kneed Nocturnemon In the stomach.

"You do know your only an ultimate digimon?"

A shadow spiral appeared over Nocturnemon. The whole park was pitch black. The spiral disappeared. Nocturnemon digivolved into…LunarNocturnemon. His moves are Darkness destroyer and Lunar Saber.

"He's a..A MEGA level."Henry said.

"Now the Rika you know is gone. I….Destroyed…RIKA!"

"No…no its not true, she isn't gone, I will save her!"

"How, you don't even know where she is" LunarNocturnemon laughed.

"I'll make you tell me!"


End file.
